Because I Love You :: Sad Ending Ver ::
by Cho HyunNa'JOYERS
Summary: Semuanya bermula saat mereka bertemu di taman belakang rumah sakit, Sungmin memberikan Jantung pada Kyuhyun , tapi Kyuhyun tak tau jika cangkok jantung yang ia terima itu milik Sungmin, bagai mana ceritanya? :: KyuMin :: KyuMin Fanfiction pertama Author...
1. Finding New Light

Title : Because I Love You  
Author : Jeong Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Drama  
Back Sound : Like A Song - Lenka

:: Because I Love You ::

" sungmin ayolah sayang kita ke rumah sakit, jika kau tak ke rumah sakit penyakitmu akan bertambah parah sayang "  
" umma, umma kan tau aku benci ke rumah sakit, apa umma tak bisa mengerti?! "  
" sayang, umma mohon apa kau tak sayang pada appa dan umma? "  
" umma…umma tak boleh berkata seperti itu,,tentu saja aku sayang pada appa dan umma, tapi umma kau tau aku sangat benci tempat itu, tempat itu seperti neraka, bagaimana pun juga cepat atau lambat aku akan mati "  
" sayang kau tak boleh berkat aseperti itu umma hanya tak mau penyakit leukimiamu bertambah parah "  
" umma… "  
" sungmin-ah "  
" baiklah "  
" tapi sungmin-ah "  
" gwenchana umma, sudah lah aku ingin tidur "

:: Because I Love You ::

Arrgggghhh!  
sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di tempat neraka itu, walau pun tempat itu paling mewah, paling mahal, dan paling baik di Asia, tetap saja itu takan merubah ku menjadi menyukai tempat itu, Oh, shit! Tempat itu sudah ada didepan mata

" sungmin-ah kajja "  
" hmm "

" permisi, ruangan untuk sungmin dimana? "  
" oh ne, di gedung satu, lantai satu, dan kamar vip delapan puluh enam "  
" ne, kamshamnida "  
" ne.. "

Aku juga sempat berpikir, Rumah sakit macam apa ini? Dengan 3 gedung , 4 lantai di setiap gedungnnya, dan 100 kamar di setiap lantainya, apa tidak salah? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari sini

" sungmin-ah "  
" ne? "  
" ini kamarmu, sekarang kau istirahat "  
" sekarang aku benar-benar merasa sakit "  
" sungmin-ah… "  
" umma sudahlah. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk, lebih baik umma mengerjakan hal lain ok?! "  
" hmm, umma keluar dulu sebentar "  
" ani, umma yang lama saja "  
" aish kau ini "  
" keke… annyeong umma "  
" hmm, annyeong "

….apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sepi, sunyi, sepertinya aku benar-benar akan mati kesepian, arghh! Aku benci tempat ini…  
lebih baik aku keluar jalan-jalan

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

Aku berjalan melewati kamar-kamar terkutuk itu, aku pun melihat berbagai macam orang dengan raut wajah yang berbeda beda…saat ini aku sudah ada di pintu belakang rumah sakit yang mengarah ke taman rumah sakit yang besarnya kurang lebih setengah lapangan sepak bola itu, aku mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menenangkan diriku, ah itu dia! Di bawah pohon yang rindang itu tapi…tempat itu sudah ada yang menempatinya, apa mungkin aku coba dahulu? Ya, aku harus coba dulu!

Puk  
pantatku mendarat dengan mulus di atas rumput

Aku memperhatikan namja yang berada di sebelahku, kira-kira apa ya yang sedang dia baca?

" annyeong, apa yang sedang kau baca? "  
" kau berbicara padaku? "  
" eum, apa yang sedang kau baca? "  
" orang-orang yang mendapat keajaiban bisa sembuh dari penyakit kerasnya "  
" oh, em jika dilihat-lihat kau bukan seperti orang sakit, kau sakit apa? "  
" bukan sakit apa-apa "  
" hei, tak mungkin datang kemari untuk berlibur kan, kau sakit apa? "  
" aku bukan sakit apa-apa, kau sakit apa? "  
" aku? Leukemia "  
" oh "  
" oh? oh?! oh! kau bilang oh?! aku benci terlahir seperti ini "  
" setidaknya kau tak seburuk diriku "  
" makannya kau beri tau aku kau sakit apa? "  
" bukan apa-apa, aku akan kembali kekamar hari sudah gelap, aku kyu "  
" hah? Tunggu aku belum selesai "

Ya…benar saja hari sudah gelap, taman pun sudah sepi, lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar

.

.

.

Aku tak bisa tidur…aku memikirkan namja tadi, kira-kira dia sakit apa? Sepertinya penyakitnya lebih buruk dariku karena mendengar perktaannya tadi " setidaknya kau tak seburuk diriku " maksudnya apa? Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit, ah entahlah aku mulai mengantuk, aish dasar mataku ini...

.

.

.

Aku berlari ke taman balakang yang kemarin aku kunjungi, ini memang masih sangat pagi tapi aku merasa…ya hanya ingin ke tempat ini dan ternyata di sana ada kyu yang sedang memakai syal abunya, dan aku langsung duduk di sampingnya

" annyeong "  
" hm annyeong "  
" bagaimana keadaanmu? "  
" seperti yang kau lihat "  
" aish, aku ingin bertanya "  
" asal bukan pertanyaan prifasi akan ku jawab "  
" mengapa kau membenciku? "  
" membencimu? "  
" eum "  
" kapan aku bilang membencimu? "  
" kau memang tidak mengatakannya, tapi sikapmu itu yang memberitauku jika kau itu benci padaku, sikap dinginmu dan kata-kata ketusmu itu "  
" benarkah jadi aku harus bagaimana? Aku memang orangnya seperti ini dan ini pun aku pertama kalinya berbicara sepanjang ini, dan ini semua gara-gara ulahmu "  
" ulahku? Kau menyalahkanku? "  
" bu-bukan seperti itu jadi terima kasih, telah membuatku mengeluarkan kaliamat terpanjang yang pernah aku keluarkan seumur hidupku hingga saat ini, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku? "  
" setidaknya kau bersikap ramah padaku "  
" seperti ini? "

Grep

Bluss

Dia…memelukku? Mengapa aku merasa senang saat dia memelukku? Hangat…, tunggu dulu ini tak benar…STOP Sungmin-ah, kau ini namja sama seprti dirinnya

" eh.. kyu-ssi "  
" ne? "  
" bi-bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu itu? "  
" eo-oh? mi-mian hehehe… "

Tuhanku….senyumannya….

" gwenchana "  
" eh, tunggu dulu! Aku belum tau namamu, dari awal hanya kau yang tau namku, sedangkan aku tak tau namamu "  
" aku sungmin, lee sungmin, dan margamu apa? Aku hanya tau namamu kyu, kyu di korea kan sangat banyak, jika aku mencarimu bagaimana? "  
" cho, cho kyuhyun "  
' lagi pula untuk apa dia mencariku? '  
" oh… namamu sangat bagus "  
" sungmin-ssi "  
" eum? "  
" kau yeoja manis pertama yang aku temui, kau berbeda "  
" ck…haha… tentu aku berbeda, oh ya kau lahir tahun berapa? "  
" delapan puluh delapan "  
" oh, berarti kau harus memanggilku hyung "  
" mwo? Kau bercanda? Hahah- "  
" perlu aku bawa akta kelahiranku? Aku ini namja! "  
" kau benar-benar namja? Daebak! kau ini cantik, imut, sampai-sampai aku kira kau yeoja "  
" kyu~ "  
" keck… ne ne , huh! "  
" kyunie, aku ingin ke kamarmu "  
" mwo! kyunie? Jelek sekali.. panggilan macam apa itu! "  
" aku tak peduli, kyunie ayo~ "  
" ne ne, ayo ke kamarku minnie~ "  
" mwo?! Minnie?! Itu kan untuk yeoja kyu "  
" di mataku kau yeoja "  
" aish menyebalkan "

**.**

" ini lah kamarku, tak ada yang menarik, sama seperti kamarmu "  
" aku hanya bosan di kamar, aku tak memiliki teman selain kau, atau lebih tepatnya kesepian… "  
" aku akan menjadi temanmu, setiap kau membutuhkanku, aku ada di sisi mu hyung-ah "  
" gomawo kyu "  
" hmm, aku memiliki beberapa teman di sini, mau aku kenalkan? "  
" boleh "  
.

**.**

.

" annyeong hyung aku taemin, aku paling imut disini, hyung baru ya disini, karena aku baru lihat hyung "  
" annyeong taemin-ah, keke… kau memang imut, ne aku baru disini, baru dua hari aku di sini "  
" annyeong hyung aku minho, orang-orang bilang aku dan taemin ini hospital couple, karena kita selalu bersama "  
" annyeong minho, semoga kalian tak terpisahkan ya, dan kau yang imut satu lagi ini siapa "  
" annyeong! Aku henry tapi zhou hyung selalu memanggilku mochi, senang bertemu denganmu hyung "  
" ne, kau? "  
" me? Aku kim kibumie, tapi orang-orang memanggilku Key, agar tak tertukar dengan orang itu! Kembaranku yang menyebalkan Huh! "  
" annyeong aku kim kibum ingat tanpa ada tambahan huruf i -e , dosa apa aku mempunyai kembaran sepertimu key "  
" nama kalian hapir sama, tapi sifat kalian benar-benar bertolak belakang "  
" nah Minnie hyung, mereka baru ada segini beberapa masih ada di kamarnya, apa perlu aku panggilkan? "  
" paboya, biarkan mereka beristirahat "  
" sungmin hyung! "  
" ne taemin? "  
" hyung dan kyuhyun hyung pacaran? "  
" aku? Dan setan kecil ini? "  
" aish hyung jangan sebut aku seperti itu "  
" ne,dengan kyuhyun hyung "  
" tidak, kami baru kenal kemarin "  
" oh, chagia,,Minnie hyung sangat cocok dengan kyu hyung ya "  
" hmm "  
" ya sudah aku dan kyu akan kembali ke taman, senang berteman dengan kalian! "  
" neee… senang berteman dengan hyung "

.

.

" kyu "  
" hm? "  
" mengapa aku melihat orang-orang di sekelilingku tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit? "  
" karena mereka memanfaatkan sisa hidup mereka dengan baik "  
" mm… si kecil pooh sakit apa kyu? "  
" taemin? Sama seperti hyung, leukemia…tapi hidupnya sudah tidah ada harapan lagi, minho yang selalu menyemangatinya untuk tetap hidup "

' ternyata masih ada yang lebih buruk dariku '

" lalu si pelindung minho? "  
" dia tak mau cerita apa penyakitnya, dan dia hanya bilang waktunya tak lama lagi "  
" aku tak siap di tinggal teman baruku, lalu si cute mochi "  
" alzheimer "  
" sekecil itu mengidap penyakit mengerikan itu? "  
" hmm, jika melihat kisah cinta zhou hyung dengan si mochi serasa menonton sebuah drama, setiap anak itu bangun ia selalu lupa siapa dirinya, lupa zhou itu kekasihnya, lupa mengapa alsan dia berada di tempat ini, tetapi zhou selalu sabar mengingatkan kekasihnya itu, siapa namanya, dia selalu memanggilnya sepertinya apa, siapa dia ( zhou ) , sedang apa mereka berada di tempat ini "  
" sepertinya ceritaku tak semenarik punya mereka "  
" haha… dasar kau ada-ada saja hyung "  
" aku serius, aku akan membuat cerita hidupku sendiri, dan ini lebih menarik dari cerita punyan siapapun, sungguh "  
" apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung? "  
" rahasia, kau tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya, dan kita berdua akan menjadi pemeran utamannya "  
" kita berdua? Aku ikut didalamnya hyung? Ani! Aku tak ikut "  
" walau pun kau berkata tak ikut, kau secara otomatis ikut berperan dalam cerita ini "  
" aish hyung "

:: Because I Love You ::

Aish…  
hyung ku yang satu ini mengapa susah sekali di lawan?  
tapi mengapa setiap aku berada di dekatnya hatiku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan seperti ada seribu kupu-kupu di dalam perutku yang membuat aku ingin tersenyum padanya, namun karena aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya aku hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahku hinga bibir bawahku sedikit bengkak, Aish... ada apa denganku ini? apa mungkin aku menyukai bunny yang satu ini? entahlah aku pun masih ragu...

:: Because I Love You ::

Kyuhyun…  
Saranghae… aku tak tau sejak kapan aku menyukaimu, padahal aku baru saja dua hari mengenalmu , tapi aku yakin aku benar-benar cinta padamu, kata dokter kemarin umurku sudah tak panjang lagi, Kyu penyakitmu apa sih? Apa kau akan meningalkanku lebih cepat atau malah aku yang meninggalkanmu lebih cepat, walau pun aku meninggalkan mu lebih cepat pun kau tak akan merasa kehilangan karena kau tak suka padaku , aku harus mencari tau penyakitmu apa Kyu…aku sayang padamu…

:: Because I Love You ::

**To Be Continue**

Ini Fanfictionku yang terbaru dan sekaligus ini Fanfiction KyuMin pertamaku, bagaimana jelehkah? Aku berharap ada yang RnR, dan mungkin kasih masukan , seperti Author bahasamu masih amburadul, thor FFmu udah bagus Cuma masih acak-acakan aja…harus berfikir keras untuk mengerti ceritamu thor…. RnR seperti itu pun aku terima karena itu bisa memperbaiki di mana letak kesalahanku… jadi aku sangat butuh RnR kalian….


	2. Just Want Him Continue To Live

Title : Because I Love You  
Author : Jeong Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Drama  
Back Sound : Jar Of Heart – Christina Perri

:: Because I Love You ::

" sungmin "  
" umma "  
" hey ada apa, umma baru meninggalkanmu tiga hari tapi seperti umma ketinggalan banyak hal "  
" hehehe… ani umma, aku hanya menemukan cahaya hidupku saja, hanya itu, tak aad yang umma lewatkan "  
" hmm, umma dengar kau dekat dengan yang namannya, kyu…cho…cho kyu- "  
" cho kyuhyun? "  
" hmm! Ya itu "  
" umma tau dari mana? "  
" hey, kau sudah ada di peringkat kedua untuk menjadi hospital couple di rumah sakit ini "  
" mwo?! Tapi aku tak melakukan apa pun dengannya, kita hanya mengobrol di taman, hanya itu tak lebih "  
" tapi umma kira nanti akan lebih dari itu "

Bluss*

" umma ini apa-apaan "  
" umma hanya asal menebak, umma pergi dulu ne? "  
" hmm, annyeong "  
" annyeong "

:: Because I Love You ::

Sungmin Side*

Bluss

Huaaa…. Pasti pipiku sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus, aku senang di bicarakan dekat dengan Kyuhyun ' setan kecilku ' , tapi apa kyuhyun senang mendengarnya? Kyu semoga kau tidak membenciku karena gosip ini...

:: Because I Love You ::

Readers Side*

" yang benar? "  
" hmm "  
" kau tau dari mana pooh? "  
" ihh... hyung semua orang sudah mendengar kabar itu ' kyuhyun dan sungmin , hospital couple peringkat nomor dua ' "  
" apa benar semua pasien sm hospital sudah dengar? "  
" hmm "

:: Because I Love You ::

Kyuhyun side*

Aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya, aku dan sungmin hyung, hanya semapat menggobrol, tak lebih dari itu, mengapa aku dan sungmin hyung bisa ada di peringkat ke dua, padahal kan Zhou hyung dengan Henry lebih romantis...Tapi jujur aku senang di gosipkan dekat bersamanya, kira-kira sungmin hyung marah tidak ya?

:: Because I Love You ::

Readers Side*

Clek

" sungmin-ssi "  
" jadwal pemeriksaan "  
" oh ne "

.

.

Sungmin Side*

" sungmin "  
" ne dokter? "  
" kau tau taemin? "  
" ne aku tau "  
" tau bagaimana keadaannya? "  
" yang aku tau dia mengidap penyakit sama sepertiku, leukimia, dan umurnya tak lama lagi "  
" ne, kau sama sepertinya "

DEG*

Tak lama lagi?  
Apa aku tak bisa menikmati musim gugur selanjutnya?  
Apa aku tak bisa melihat bunga-bunga berguguran?  
Apa aku tak bisa merasakan omelan umma lagi?  
dan ini yang paling aku takutkan  
Apa aku tak bisa melihat senyuman kyuhyun lagi?

DUAR*

Serasa di sambar petis di siang hari...  
apa benar ini terjadi padaku?

" eumm dokter, tak lama lagi apa umurku tinggal satu tahun lagi? "  
" tidak, tidak selama itu , kau bisa pergi kapan saja "

Aku mengerti kata ' pergi ' dalam kalimat itu, itu bisa di artikan, aku bisa...mati kapan saja

:: Because I Love You ::

Kyuhyun Side*

Clek

" kyuhyun-ssi "  
" ne? "  
" saatnya pemeriksaan "  
" oh ne "

.

.

" bagaimana dok? "  
" kyuhun kau seberapa kuat kau melawannya, itu tak akan membuat keadaanmu membaik "  
" jadi bagaimana dokter? "  
" kami belum menemukan cangkok jantung yang cocok "  
" mungkin ini takdirku "  
" jika kau tidak mendapatkan cangkok jantung dalam waktu enam hari kau bisa pergi hari itu juga "

DUARR*

Aku sangat mengerti apa arti kata pergi dalam kalimat ini, akata pergi dalam kata itu sama dengan kata mati...  
hanya ada satu kata yang ada dalam benaku  
' SUNGMIN '  
hanya kata itu yang aku pikirkan  
Bagaimana dengan Sungmin hyung?  
Siapa yang akan mengajaknya mengobrol?  
Siapa yang akan membacakannya buku?  
Siapa yang akan menemani Sungmin hyung?

.

.

Di Waktu Yang Sama*

" Tuhan tolong jaga dia untuku "  
- Kyuhyun & Sungmin –

:: Because I Love You ::

Sungmin Side*

Aku duduk sila di atas kasurku, merenungkan pembicaraan ku bersama dokter, masih terngiang-ngiang kalimat itu... " kau bisa pergi kapan saja "

' KYUHYUN '

Hanya kata itu yang aku khawatirkan...  
Hanya kata itu yang aku pikirkan...

Apa nanti Kyuhyun akan sendiri lagi?  
Apa nanti Kyuhyun akan menjadi ' Ice Prince ' lagi?  
Apa nanti dia akan terduduk di bawah pohon itu sendiri lagi?

' Sungmin yang kau khawatirkan harusnya dirimu bukan orang lain! '

Tak ada yang berharga dalam hidupku...  
Tak ada yang perlu di pertahankan dalam hidupku...  
Tak ada yang perlu di perjuangkan dalam hidupku...  
Tapi kini aku sadar ada yang berharga dalam hidupku yaitu KYUHYUN...

:: Because I Love You ::

Kyuhyun Side*

" ...kau bisa pergi hari itu juga "

Kalimat itu masih terdengar jelas di telingaku

Lagi-lagi sanya satu kata yang terngiang di benakku

' SUNGMIN '

Bagaimana dengan Sungmin hyung?  
Siapa yang akan mengajaknya mengobrol?  
Siapa yang akan membacakannya buku?  
Siapa yang akan menemani Sungmin hyung?  
Apakah Sungmin hyung akan kesepian lagi?

:: Because I Love You ::

Readers Side*

" permisi dokter, dokter pribadinya kyuhyun? Cho kyuhyun? "  
" ya benar "  
" bisa kita berbicara sebentar? "  
" ya "

.

.

" dokter bisakah kau memberi tahu ku penyakit apa yang kyuhyun derita? "  
" tapi kyuhyun tak mau siapapu tau penyakitnya, dan khususnya kau "  
" tapi dokter- "  
" maaf aku tak bisa "

Tap  
Tap

" aku berniat menolongnya! "  
Dokter itu berputar

" apa yang bisa kau perbuat? "  
" apa pun "  
" kau tak bisa menolongnya, sudahlah "  
" jika aku bisa menolongnya dengan nyawaku aku bersedia, aku mencintainya "  
" dia... menunggu cangkok jantung, dia mengidap jantung bocor, jika dalan enam hari tak menemukan jantung untuknya dia akan pergi saat itu juga "  
" aku bersedia, aku bersedia memberikan jantungku "  
" tapi tak semua jantung cocok dengan jantung kyuhyun "  
" periksalah aku, tolong periksa aku, aku mohon "

.

.

" bagaimana? Apa jantungku cock dengannya? "  
" aneh, jantungmu cocok dengan jantungnya, tapi apa kau benar-benar akan memberikan hidupmu? "  
" aku...bersedia "

:: Because I Love You ::

**To Be Continue**

Walaw masih sedikit tapi setidaknya ada yang RnR lah, kalo aku gak berubah-berubah tataan Fanfictionku maaf readers, tapi author hanya mampunya segini, ok, gibi ajalah **Don't Like Don't Read** ok? Sepakat. Aku bikin ini Cuma 1 jam...jadi kalo jelek, ya aku hanya mampu segini doang...

**Reply:**

**DiKa : Halo juga...Benarkah tersentuh? Terima Kasih, RnR di part ini juga ya **

**dizzelf : Terima kasih RnRnya, kalo masih berantakan yahh... mau gimana lagi saya memang tidak ahli seperti author lainnya, hanya mampunya segini **

**Ryu : Romantiskah? RnR di part ini juga ya **


	3. The First Date

Title : Because I Love You  
Author : Jeong Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Drama  
Back Sound : Wherever You Are – One Ok Rock

:: Because I Love You ::

Chapter 2

" dokter bisakah kau memberi tahu aku penyakit apa yang kyuhyun derita? "  
" tapi kyuhyun tak mau siapapun tau penyakitnya, dan khususnya kau "  
" tapi dokter- "  
" maaf aku tak bisa "

Tap  
Tap

" aku berniat menolongnya! "  
Dokter itu berputar

" apa yang bisa kau perbuat? "  
" apa pun "  
" kau tak bisa menolongnya, sudahlah "  
" jika aku bisa menolongnya dengan nyawaku aku bersedia, aku mencintainya "  
" dia... menunggu cangkok jantung, dia mengidap jantung bocor, jika dalam enam hari tak menemukan jantung untuknya dia akan pergi saat itu juga "  
" aku bersedia, aku bersedia memberikan jantungku "  
" tapi tak semua jantung cocok dengan jantung kyuhyun "  
" periksalah aku, tolong periksa aku, aku mohon "

.

.

" bagaimana? Apa jantungku cocok dengannya? "  
" aneh, jantungmu cocok dengan jantungnya, tapi apa kau benar-benar akan memberikan hidupmu? "  
" aku...bersedia "

" aku bersedia...bersedia memberikan seluruh didupku "  
" tapi...tapi kyuhyun... "  
" kyuhyun apa? "  
" tidak bukan apa-apa "

Yesung Side*

Aku ingin mengatakan _Kyuhyun menyukaimu _tapi itu tak mungkin, kyuhyun menyuruhku tutup mulut, kyuhyun selalu cerita apa saja yang dia lakukan setiap harinya, termasuk menceritakan ' setan kecil ' itu menyukaimu

" ku mohon jangan beri tau padanya, aku hanya ingin menolong orang yang aku cintai "

:: Because I Love You ::

" Jadi kapan kau siap melaksanakan oprasinya? "  
" kapan saja aku siap, hanya saja aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamanya, boleh kan? "  
" tentu boleh "

Sekarang aku berada di ruangan dokter Yesung, Dokter pribadinya Kyuhyun dan dokter pribadiku semenjak waktu itu, entahlah aku berfikir tujuan aku dilahirkan hanya untuk membantu satu nyawa, satu nyawa yang membutuhkan nyawa lainnya, entah sejak kapan, belakangan ini aku merasa hidupku mulai berarti saat hadirnya Kyuhyun di hidupku, saat semuanya berawal dari kejadian pertama kali kita bertemu

" tapi jika bisa secepatnya sungmin-ssi "  
" ne "  
" karena jika tidak kyuhyun akan pergi secepat yang kau kira "

Tidak ini tak boleh terjadi, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi jika dia meninggalkanku sendirian di neraka ini? Jangan biarakan dia pergi, biarkan hanya aku yang pergi, biarkan semuanya ini hanya terjadi padaku, biarkan dia bahagia

" jika begitu aku kembali ke kamarku dulu yang dokter "  
" hmm, beristirahatlah "

:: Because I Love You ::

Sungmin Side*

" Kyunie "  
aku berlari menghampirinya yang sedang terduduk membaca buku

" hmm? "  
Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menjadi menatapku

" aku punya permintaan, jika permintaan itu terkabul aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi "  
aku menaik nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap apa reaksinya nanti

" kau tak pernah menggangguku minnie hyungie, dan apa pun permintaanmu akan ku kabulkan "  
Katanya, dengan jujur

" aku ingin kau menemaniku, selalu berada di sisiku, dan memanjakanku selama empat hari , bisa? "  
Saat aku bicara aku menutup mataku, tak sanggup melihat reaksinya

" tapi kan aku sudah melakukan itu semua hyung "  
Katanya lagi mantap

" tidak, tidak itu kurang, aku ingin lebih "  
Kali ini aku membuka mataku, dan memberitau aku butuh lebih dari itu

" contohnya seperti apa hyung? "  
Tanyanya bingung

" seperti...sepasang kekasih "  
Aku sudah siap apapun reaksinya nanti, marah, menghindar, atau pun membenciku

" baiklah hyung akan ku coba "  
Katanya dengan senyum lebarnya

Apa aku tak salah dengar dia…tidak keberatan sama sekali? Ini nyata? Baiklah kyu waktuku hanya sedikit buatlah aku bahagia

" baiklah kyunie, waktuku hanya sedikit buatlah aku bahagia "  
Kataku senang, ini nyata kan

" lalu hari ini rencananya apa hyung? "  
Tanyanya padaku?!

" aku…hanya merasa bosan "  
Kataku dengan berbicara setengah hati. Bosan.

" hmm, aku tau apa yang harus kau lakukan "  
Katanya semangat

Grep  
Tangannya memegang tanganku

" ikut aku hyung! "  
katanya, sambil menarik tanganku

.

.

" Uah… kau tau tempat ini dari mana kyunie? "  
Kataku takjub sambil memandang pemandangan di depanku

" duduk dulu hyung "  
katanya sambil menarik tanganku untuk duduk di sampingnya di atas bukit kecil ini

" kau tau tempat ini dari mana kyunie? "  
Tanyaku sekali lagi

" sejak aku pertama kali tiba di sini, satu tahun lalu, aku sudah penasaran, dengan tempat ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik kesengasaraan tempat ini, dan nyatanya aku benar "  
Katanya panjang lebar

" sangat enak di pandang "  
Kataku sambil memandang, sungai kecil dengan beberapa pohon yang cukup rindang di sisinya, belum lagi, tempat yang di jadikan untuk duduk bukan kursi taman yang panja melainkan bukiy kecil dengan rumput yang basah karena embun pagi

" kau senang hyungie? "  
Tanyanya memastikan aku snag atau tidak

" tentu saja aku senang…gomawo kyuhyunie "  
aku memeluk lengannya, baganku sedikit bergetar karena matahari belum terbit sempurna, haripun masih sedikit gelap

" lihat! "  
Kyuhyun menunjuk ke sebrang sungai di balik bukit-bukit kecil

" matahari terbit "  
kataku yang angsung otomasis berdiri, perlahan tapi pasti cahaya yang samar samar berubah menjadi si agung matahari

" bagaimana hyung? "  
Pertanyaan kyuhyun membuyarkan

" sangat senang kyu, ini indah, sangat indah "  
Kataku haru

" ah! Ani! Ani! Hyung tak boleh mengangis walau pun itu tangisan bahagia "  
Katanya, ini benar-benas seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang kencan

" Kyunie "  
Panggilku

" ne "  
Sahutnya

" gomawo, jongmal gomawo "  
Kataku berterima kasih dengan tulus, aku tak pernah merasa sesepesial ini semasa hidupku

" hyung-ah aku kan hanya mengajakmu melihat mata hari terit tak lebih "  
Katanya merendah

" tapi ini bagiku begitu berarti "  
_Begitu berarti karena kau berada di sampingku, _kataku dalam hati

Euh…  
Kepalaku terasa pusing, tapi taka apa jika ada Kyuhyun di sisiku

Tes

Tes

Tes

Sesuatu benda cair berwarna merah pekat menetes dari hidungku mengenai punggung tanganku, oh tidak jangan lagi, jika aku pendarahan kecil seperti ini tak lama lagi pasti aku akan pingsan , Kyuhyun tak boleh melihat ini

" ya ampun hyung, kau kenapa kau kurang iastirahat ya? Ayo kita kembali ke kamar "  
Katanya cemas

" tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku akan kembali ke kamar sendiri "  
Kataku, meyakinkan

" tidak hyung ayo aku antar "  
Kyuhyun memaksa

" tidak aku bisa sendiri "  
Aku hanya ingin dia tak melihat keadaanku yang buruk ini, dan aku langsung berlali sekuat tenaga, walau pun aku yakin jalan ku sudah tak bisa lurus lagi pusing di kepalaku ini

" hyung "  
Kyuhyun pemanggilku

" kyuh aku yaki aku bisa sen- "

Bruk*

:: Because I Love You ::

Sesuatu benda cair berwarna merah pekat menetes dari hidung Minnie hyung mengenai punggung tangannya, dan tiba-tiba Minnie hyung bertingkah panik, bukan panik akan penyakitnya, seperti panik aku tak boleh mengetahui apapun

" ya ampun hyung, kau kenapa kau kurang iastirahat ya? Ayo kita kembali ke kamar "  
Kataku cemas

" tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku akan kembali ke kamar sendiri "  
Katanya meyakinkan

" tidak hyung ayo aku antar "  
kataku memaksa, karena aku bisa melihat dia bisa kapan saja tak sadarkan diri

" tidak aku bisa sendiri "  
entah apa yang Minnie hyung pikirkan tapi aku hanya ingin mengantarnya sampai ke kamar

" hyung "  
Panggilku, aku kebingungan

" kyuh aku yaki aku bisa sen- "

Bruk*

Belum sempat Minne hyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah terlanjur tak sadarkan diri, aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bukan ' pahlawan ' seperti dia drama-drama aku hanya namja lemah yang kebingungan akan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong orang yang di sayanginya

" baik aku bisa, aku pasti bisa "  
Aku berniat menggendongnya walau pun nanti aku harus tak sadarkan di ri selama tiga hari, katena jantungu bekerja terlalu keras

:: Because I Love You ::

" ya tuhan apa yang terjadi? , baringkan disini kyu "  
Kata Yesung hyung , aku memanggil hyung bukan dokter karena aku sudah akrab dengannya

" ne hyung "  
Kataku lemah, aku sudak merasa kesakitan

" Kyu ini buruk untukmu, kau menggendongnya, jantungmu bisa kelelahan "  
Kata yesung hyung sambil memeriksa Minnie hyung

" aku tau "  
Dan aku terlalu lelah walau untuk berdiri saja

Bruk*

" kyuhyun! "  
Aku hanya mendengar teriakan Yesung hyung samar-samar, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap

.

.

1 Day Leter*

" eungh pusing "  
Kataku pelan , bahkan hampir terdengar berbisik

" kau sudah sadar kyu "  
Minnie hyung?

" sejak kapan hyung berada di sini? "  
Tanyaku

" sejak aku sadar, aku langsung kesini "  
Katanya, Jangan lakukan ini lagi hyung

" hyung kau belum tidur siang? "  
Tanyaku, karena aku bisa melihat kantung mata di bawah matanya, karena aku tau satu kebiasannya, tidur siang.

" hmm "  
Tuhanku, Minnie hyung janngan sekali lagi kau melakukan itu

" hyung, jangan lakukan ini lagi hyung "  
Kataku, aku tak tau mengapa kata-kata itu tiba-tiba ku katakan sebelum ku pikirkan

" hmm, kau tak apa? "  
Tuhanku, seharusnya yang kau khawatirkan itu kau, bukkan aku!

" minnie hyungie ku tersayang, aku baik-baik saja, seharusnya yang kau khawatirkan itu kau bukan aku "  
kataku, _kau berarti bagiku hyung _kataku dalam hati

" tapi aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu kyunie "  
sumin hyung sambil memeriksa tubuhku baik-baik saja

" hyung hyung aku baik-baik saja, ayo kita ke _secret place_ kita "  
Kataku, mengalihkan pembicaraan

" tapi apa kau- "  
tanyanya sekali lagi

" hyung "  
" baik lah, aku mengalah "

:: Because I Love You ::

Sungmin Side*

" sekali lagi aku mengajak mu kesini, bukan untuk mengajakmu melihat matahari terbit melainkan matahari terbenam, kau senang? "  
Katanya panjang lebar

" aku senang "  
_senang karena kau ada di sisiku, senang karena kau tak membenciku, senang karena kau hanya memebritaukan secret placemu padaku seorang, _kataku dalam hati

" baguk kalau begitu "

Tak lama kemudian, sang agung matahari tenggelam di balik bukit-bikit kecil, dan sebentar lagi akan di gantikan oleh si indah bulan purnama, ini benar benar romantis, bagiku ini benar-benar romantis, kyuhyunnie aku semakin menyayangimu

" ayo hyungie kembali ke kamarmu "  
Katanya, hei aku tidak mau kekamarku dulu, aku masih ingin bersamamu

" tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu "  
Kataku jujur

" aku akan menemanimu tidur, ayo kembali ke kamarmu "  
Katanya, menemaniku tidur? Hari ini benar-benar indah

" ne, gomawo untuk hari ini kyu, hari ini benar-benar indah bagiku "  
kataku

.

.

Kyuhyun Side*

Aku mengantarnya ke kamar, karena dia ingin terus besamaku jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya hanya untuk sampai dia tidur, dan sekarang aku sudah berada di kamarnya, aku menaiki ranjanganya dan tidur berdua seranjang dengannya, aku memeluknya dari belakang, dan aku rasakan nafasnya mulai teratur

Sebelum aku turun deri ranjangnya aku sempatkan mengecup pipnya putihnya dahulu lalu berkata

" saranghae minnie hyungie "

:: Because I Love You ::

**To Be Continue**

Nah kalo Fanfiction yang sekarang gimana? Terlalu banyak penjelasannya atau gimana? Kasih saran aja dengan cara RnR ok?!

**Reply :**

**Shelly : Udah cukup panjang belom?  
Vhenetea : Apa alurnya masih kaya di kejar kuda atau benteng?  
Ryu : Apa Chapter ini malah semakin membingungkan Ryu?  
Song HyoRa137 : Kalo yang ini? Apa Chapter ini malah tambah jelek?  
DiKa : Halo juga...ini dia lanjutannya, maaf gak ngepost scepat kemarin  
diazzlef : ne! Hwaiting! Tapi gak yakin dengan Chapter ini kritik lagi part ini ya...  
yeonRa137 : Sarannya aku yerima yeonRa137 :)  
Margareth Pumkins : Kyusakit apa ada di Chap 2 paling terakhir, Ming bakalan 'the end' apa gak jawaban ada di Chap tterakhir, kkk...  
May AngelBunny : Bingung yang mana? Biar aku jelasin kirim PM aja kalo ada yang mau di tanyain ata baca ulang kkk...**


	4. A Beautiful Day

Title : Because I Love You  
Author : Jeong Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Drama  
BackSound : Backsound No Found

:: Because I Love You ::

Sungmin Side*

Aku terbangun karena cahaya-cahaya matahari yang memaksa masuk ke kamarku lewat celah-celah tirai jendela yang sedikit terbuka, pelan-pelan ku buka mataku, ku kerejap-kerejapkan mataku karena mataku belum terbiasa dengan cahayanya, pelan-pelan aku melihat sesorang duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjangku dan semakin lama semakin jelas siapa yang duduk di situ

" Kyuhyun? "  
Kataku heran

" pagi minnie hyungie "  
katanya dengan senyum lebarnya

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan? "  
Tanyaku

" apa yang aku lakukan disini? Tentu saja menemani hari-harimu, ini untukmu "  
Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah

" untukku? "  
Kataku memastikan

" hemm "  
Hanya satu kata saat melihat mawar merah ' Cinta '

" gomawo kyunie "  
Kataku berterima kasih, kyuhyun namja pertama yang memberiku sebuket mawar

" ne, sekarang kita mau kemana? "  
tanyanya

" entahlah, semua yang indah sudah kau berikan di hari pertama "  
kataku, kemarin aku sangat senang

" benarkah? Sepertinya tidak "  
Katanya dengan yakin, apa maksudnya?

" KEJUTAN! "  
Aku mendengar suara dari bawah suara itu seperti suara, Taemin, Henry, dan aku punya teman baru namanya Ryeowook

" hyung lihatlah kebawah dari luara jendela "  
Sarannya

Akupun menrunu ranjangku dan membuka tirai yang menggantung di jendela, ku dorong jendela keluar dan... aku melihat tulisan ' 파이팅 이 성민 ' [paiting lee seongmin ] yang di sususn dari beratus-ratus tabgkai bunga yang warnanya bermacam-macam, ini sangat manis

" kau yang melakukannya kyunie? Ini sangat masnis "  
Kataku lagi-lagi haru

" tanpa bantuan semuanya aku tak bisa menyelesaikan ini semua "  
katanaya

"nae chinguka modu , gamsahabnida "  
Kataku berterima kasih pada mereka

" he hyung! "  
kata mereka semua serempak

" ayo hyung kita turun "  
ajak kyuhyun

" mm "

:: Because I Love You ::

Kyuhyun Side*

"bagaimana hyunag? Indah? Hyungie bahagia? "  
tanyanku

" tentu saja, aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk berterima kasih padamu? "  
Katanya sambil menatapku dengan _puppy eyes_nya

" kau tak perlu lakukan apapun hyung "  
_Tetaplah berada di sisiku sudah sukup _kataku dalam hati

" kyunie, nanti kita lihat matahari terbenam lagi ya... itu sangat indah "  
Katanya memelas, jangan jangan _puppy eyes_ aku tak bisa menolak tatapan itu

" ne "  
Kataku pasrah

" kyunie besok hari kau menemaniku, kau harus benar-benar membahagiakan aku "  
Katanya, dia mamang berusaha ceria tetapi aku bisa melihat sirat kesedihan dimatanya

" pasti hyung "  
_jangan sedih hyung aku akan membahagiakanmu selalu _ kataku dalam hati, aku terlalu pengecut hanya bisa berkata dalam hati

" hyung ayo kita istirahat dulu di _secret place _kita "  
rasanya geli ada kata 'kita' di dalam kalimat itu

" ne kajja "  
Katanya sambil menarik tanganku

:: Because I Love You ::

Sungmin Side*

" hyung "  
panggilnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungai kecil itu

" ada apa? "  
tanyakumengalihkan pandanganku menjadi menatapnya

" memangnya hyung mau kemana sih? "  
Aku tak mengerti dengan pertanyaanya

" maksudmu? "

" memangnya hyung mau kemana? Hyung mau kemana kenapa aku hanya bisa membahagiakan hyung hanya sampai besok, tidak untuk selamanya ? "

DEG*

Aku harus jawab apa?  
Aku harus memberikan jawaban yang bagus...

" tapi kau takan marah kan jika aku mengatakannya? "  
kataku hati-hati

" tidak "  
jawabnya tenang

" aku akan di terbangakan ke amerika, disana persentase kesembuhanku sangat besar "  
kataku sedih

" oh "  
katanya

" kau tidak marah? "  
tanyaku, mengapa dia tidak mencegahku?

" aku senang, hyung bisa sembuh, berjuang hyung "  
kata kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya, yang berarti menyuruhku berjuang

" syukurlah kau tidak marah "  
kataku sedikit ada raut kecewa

" aku marah karena hyung harus jauh dariku? Alasan bodoh "  
kyuhyun sangat bisa mengerti diriku, hanya dirinya seorang, bukan appa bukan umma , tapi hanya kyuhyun yang bisa mengerti dirku

" kyunie lihat!...matahari terbenam "  
katanya gembira, aku suka minnie hyungie yang seperti ini

" sangat indah "  
kata-kata itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku

" hmm memang "  
katanya sambil melamun

" ayo hyung kita kembali ke kamar, mataharinya sudah terbenam sempurna "  
ajaknya

" hmm "

:: Because I Love You ::

" aku _hiks_ hanya dia terus hidup _hiks _hanya itu _hiks_ yang ku mau, ryeowook-ah "  
Aku terisak di pelukan Ryeowook

" tapi hyung apa tidak apa-apa jika begini- maksudku kyuhyun tak tau tak apa-apa? "  
Pertanyaan bodoh Ryeowook-ah

" tentu saja dia tak boleh tau _hiks_ "

" tapi hyung apa tidak keterlaluan? "  
Tanya Taemin yang dari tadi mengusap punggungku

" aku hanya _hiks _dia tetap bertahan hidup _hiks _aku tak punya apa-apa _hiks _lagi untuk _hikss _di perjuangkan, meninggalkan jantungku di dirinya sama saja aku meninggalkan setengah hidupku pada dirinya "  
kataku, aku hanya ingin dia terus hidup, tak ada yang mengerti perasaanku

" baiklah jika itu maumu hyung "  
kat aRyeowook dan Taemin menyerah

:: Because I Love You ::

Aku harus pastikan kepergianku nanti harus berhasil, tak boleh ada yang merusak ini semua, Kyuhyun aku menyayangimu- bukan bukan mencintaimu, aku tak tau harus berbicara apa, kemarin dan hari ini benar-benar indah untukku, aku tak bisa melupakan ini semua, besok adalah hari terakhir, kau harus bahagiakan aku Kyu, Kyuhyun ku mohon jangan marah padaku, aku hanya ingin kau terus hidup, hidupmu masih ada harapan beberapa hari lagi, tapi aku? Aku tak punya apa-apa lagi, aku hanya punya cintaku, cintaku padamu, hanya itu yang aku punya, hanya itu semangat hidupku, hanya kau semangat hidupku, sekarang aku tau mengapa di drama-drama banya orang yang saling mencintai tapi salah satu dari mereka sakit keras, sekarang aku tau bagaiman keinginan terus hidup untuk orang di cintai _mataku mulai panas, aku mendongkak keatas tapi air mata ini terus keluar ayo semangat seruskan tulisanmu lee sungmin_ aku hanya mau kyuhyun bahagia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit jahanam ini, aku hanya mau kyuhyun 'bebas' berikan aku kesempatan kyuhyun, kesempatan untuk menolong orang yang aku cintai, kyunyun jika aku sudah tidak ada nanti aku ingin kau yang menebarkan abuku di sungai di _secret place_ kita ok! Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun

Aku menulis di diaryku, dan nanti aku harus menulis secarik surat untuknya...

:: Because I Love You ::

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Annyeong!  
aku punya pertanyaan untuk kalian,,,harus di jawab!**

**WAJIB JAWAB!**

** Menurut kalian cerita ini akan berakhir **_**Happy Ending **_**atau **_**Sad Ending**_**?**

** Kalian ingin Fanfiction ini berakhir **_**Happy Ending **_**atau **_**Sad Ending**_**?**

**Bagaimana denga pemikiranku yang satu ini:  
**

**Jalan cerita Happy Ending atau pun Sad Ending sudah ada di luar kepala, nah bagaimana jika aku bikin FanFiction Because I Love You menjadi 2 versi, yang satu versi Happy Ending yang satu Sad Ending bagaimana? tapi aku akan selesaikan yang ini dulu, bagaimana? how? otte?  
**

* * *

**Reply:  
sparkyumin : sidah kilat?  
Song Hyeora137 : ia aku sendiri ngerasa malu banget banyak typos  
yeonRa137 : ne hwaiting!  
Shelly: beneran ciyus? *lebay korban iklan. Bukan beberapa tapi banyak typosss...**


	5. The Last Day

Title : Because I Love You  
Author : Jeong Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Drama  
Back Sound : Wherever You Are – One Ok Rock

:: Because I Love You ::

Sungmin Side*

" hoam… "

Aku bangun menuju kamar mandi dengan mata masih setengah tertutp. Membasuh wajahku lalu mengerinkanya dengan handuk kecil, oh! aku baru sadar di pintu kamarku ada tulisan ' Keluar Hyung :)' sepertinya itu kejutan kecil dari kyuhyun, saat aku membuka pintu terdapat lilin-lilin kecil yang harum dan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar merah, lilin dan kelopak bunga itu sepertinya petunjuk arah untuku, aku mengikutinya, dan aku tiba di depan _secret place_ku dan Kyuhyun,lalu seseorang menutup mataku dengan tangan besar dan halusnya

" ikuti aku hyung "  
kata seseorang yang menutup mataku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun si _My Little Evil_

Aku menikutinya, mataku tetap tertutup dan kurasakan tangan yang menutup mataku tadi sudah terlepas

" hyung buka matamu, tapi semoga kau tak marah "  
Kata Kyuhyun

Saat aku buka mataku di bukit keci itu sudah ada sebuah tulisan yang membuat aku ingin menangis, tulisan itu terbuat dari ranting, bunga warna-warni dan dedaunan

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata ini tak bisa ku bendung lagi, semakin aku menghapusnya semakin deras air mata ini mengalir, sebuah tulisan yang membuatku susah untuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tulisan itu bertulisan ' 이 성민 형 사랑해 [ Lee Sungmin Hyeong Saranghae ] ' hanya kata sederhana yang bisa membuatku menangis tersedu-sedu

" ani ani hyung kau tak boleh menangis, aku disini, aku akan selalu menunggu hyung kapan pun hyung datang "  
Katanya tulus

" aku tak isa kyu maungkin aku tak akan kembali "  
Kataku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu

" tak apa, yang penting aku mencintaimu hyung, ingat aku selalu ada untukmu "  
Kyu jangan katakana lagi, ini membuatku semakin terharu Kyu, aku tak tau aku harus sedih atau senang?

" 나도 사랑해 규 [ nado saranghae kyu ] "  
kataku

:: Because I Love You ::

" _hiks hikss "_  
Aku berda di pelukan Kyuhyun, senggukanku belum hilang harena tadi aku menangis hebat

" sshhh…. Sudah hyung nanti kau lelah "  
katanya sambil mengelap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya

" ini semua gara-gara kau, kyuhyun selalu membuatku terharu, kyuhyun selalu membuat aku senang, kyuhyun selalu membuar hari-hariku menjadi sangat indah, ini membuat aku tak bisa melepasmu "  
kataku, tangisku pecah lagi

" shhh…. Sungmin hyung harus tetap pergi mengambil kesempatan besar itu, dan kau tau kata yesung hyung ada jantung yang cocok denganku, besok aku akan menjalani oprasinya, jadi kita sama-sama berjuang hyung, dan suatu saat nanti ayo kita bertemu di suatu tempat "  
Katanya dengan nada bicara bahagia

" selamat kyu, akhirnya ada jantung yang cocok denganmu, mungkin hari ini hari terakhir kita bertemu, jadi kau harus bahagiakan aku kyu…, kyu nanti kila lakukan kebiasaan kita ya…, melihat metahari terbenam "  
Ajakku

" hmm "  
Kyuhyun hanya berdehem

Setelah beberapa menit rasa canggung menghampiri aku dan Kyunhyun, aku mulai angat bicara

" kyu "  
Panggilku

" hm? "

" aku minta satu permintaan, boleh? "  
Kataku hati-hati

" seratus permintaanpun hyung, akan aku penuhi "  
Aku senagn mendengarnya

" cium aku di pipi, hanya di pipi ok?! "  
Katau, aku belum berani menerima _first kiss_ku

" kenapa? Kenaa haynya di pipi? Ya sudahlah"  
Katanya, hahaha… dasar dia benar-benar _Evil_

_Chu_

Kyuhyun menciumku di pipi kananku, hanya satu kata…Aku Bahagia

" eish lihat siapa yang pipinya memerah, hyung! Pipimu sangat merah "  
Godanya

" kyu hentkan, jangan menggodaku lagi "  
kataku, sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku

Kurasakan kyuhyun menarik tanganku  
" kau cantik hyung dengan wajah seperti tadi, aku suka perpaduan wajahmu yang merah dengan rabut kuning pucatmu "

" aish terserah "  
Kataku malu

" hyung wajahmu merah… "

:: Because I Love You ::

" hyung maaf aku tak membuat hadiah yang banyak "  
Katanya dengan nada bersalah

" aish… kyunie kau tau hadiah terindah untuku? "

Kyuhyun mengeleng

" asalkan kau tetap sehat itu hadiah paling indah yang pernah aku terima "  
Kataku

" gomawo gyung "  
Katanya, aku tak mengerti

" untuk apa? "  
kataku

" karena kau sudah ada dan menemani hidupku…walau sementara "  
Aku tau kau sedih kyu tapi, hanya ini yang bisa aku buat

" kyu apa masih lama matahari terbenamnya? "  
Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan

" sepertinya tidak sebentar lagi juga pasti akan tegelam, tuh kan benar, lihat hyung "  
Katanya sambil menunjuk di balik bukit-bukit kecil itu

" matahari terbenam "  
Kataku tak sadar

" hyung hari ini hari terakhir kita bertemu, kau mau minta sesuatu yang lebih? "  
Tawar Kyuhyun

" bolehkah? "  
Kataku

" tentu, kau minta apa? "  
Kyuhyun tetap memaksa

" aku ingain kau tetap hidup "  
Kataku

" aku berjanji hyung "  
_Ku pegang janjimu Kyu_

:: Because I Love You ::

" Kau benar-benar … akan … … kyuhyun? "  
" aku takan …, aku tak … dia hidup dengan rasa …., aku … dia hidup bahagia "  
" sungmin-ah aku baru pertama kali bertemu orang sepertimu "  
" hyung, kau bisakan membuatku percaya padamu? "  
" ne tenang saja aku akan menepati janjiku "  
" Oh ya, yesung hyung kau tetap sendiri? Tidak berniat mencari yeoja? "  
" sebenarnya aku tak sendiri "  
" benarkah, siapa yeoja chingumu? "  
" yeoja chingu? Aku tak suka yeoja, semua yeoja di dunia munafk "  
" jadi? "  
" ryeowook "  
" MWO?! "  
" hehehe…. "  
" sembuhkan dia hyung, sebelum semuanya menjadi tambah parah "  
" hmm, hwaiting! "

:: Because I Love You ::

**To Be Continue**

**Mohon Perhatiannya!  
**

**Author Sudah Kehabisan IDE Untuk Adegan ROMANCEnya!  
**

**Kasih IDE dong!  
**

**Aku bikin yang 'SAD ENDING VER. 'nya dulu OK!**

**Reply :  
sparkyu: Mian :( , lanjutnya lama ya? lagi banyak tugas  
SJ8483 : Hahaha... yang penting gak penasaran ama endingnya ia gak? kkk...  
ANEmonE : Mian 정밀 미안해, aku bikin yang sed ending dulu  
yeonRA137 : Kita sehati yeonRA137, dari awal niatnya emang mau yang sad ending ver. dulu, bikin 2 ver. didukung gak nih?  
Shelly : lebih suka happy ending ya? tapi aku buatnya yang sad dulu gak papa? tapi tetep RnR ya...  
Margareth Pumpkins : bukan... aku bikin 2 cerita, isi ceritanya sama, cuma endingnya aja yang beda, ngerti? aku bikin sad ending dulu...  
**


	6. Out of Hell and Looking for Angel

Title : Because I Love You  
Author : Jeong Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Drama  
Back Sound :

:: Because I Love You ::

Sungmin Side*

Tap

Tap

Tap

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, mencari raga itu yang tak kunjung tampak, taman, belakang, kamarnya, dan seluruh tempat, tapi hasilnya nihil, tak kutemukan tanda-tanyanya, tapi ada satu tempat yang aku curigai, dan aku pun tak yakin dia berada di tempat itu, dan aku pun sedang menuju tempat itu

Clek*

Hosh*

Hosh*

Hosh*

Aku mengatur nafasku yang tidak beraturan karena aku tak berhenti mencarinya, saat aku buka pintu aku melihat ada seorang namja dengan baju rumah sakit yang terlalu besar di badannya sedang menatap kosong kedepan, dengan rambut yang tertiup angin, badannya yang bergetar karena angin yang berhembus sedikit kencang, aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya

Grep*

Namja itu memutar kepalanya ingin melihat siapa yang telah memeluknya

" hyung "  
Panggilnya di sertai senyum palsu yang menyakitkan

" kemana saja? aku mencarimu "  
Kataku masih sambil memeluknya dari belakang

" hanya disini "  
Katanya kembali menatap kosong kedepan

" aku hanya ingin bertemu kau sebelum aku pergi "  
Kataku

" ini hanya membuatku tambah sakit hyung "  
Katanya dengan suara yang parau

" maaf, maaf aku telah menyakitimu "  
Kataku lagi

" hyung kau tau sakitnya? "  
Tanyanya

" aku tau, aku tau sakitnya, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan "  
Kataku, mataku mulai memanas...

Tes

Tes

Tes

Akhirnya air mata ini tak bisa ku bendung lagi

" hyung- "  
Kata-katanya langsung ku potong

" ssstttt... kau tak perlu berbicara apapun, aku hanya ingin melihatmu sebelum aku pergi, setelah itu aku langsung pergi, dan tak akan menyakiti hati kita berdua "  
Kataku sambil terisak di sela kalimat

" hyung "  
Panggilnya

Kyuhyun memutar badannya memegang metatap ke dalam mataku dan kedua tangannya yang mencengram kedua sisi lenganku

Air mata ini seperti akan keluar lagi, dan benar saja aku terisak sekarang, terlalu menyakitkan

" kyuhyun-ah _hiks_ aku sayang padamu _hiks_ semua ini terlalu sulit _hiks_ aku hanya mau kau bahagia _hiks_ tak ada lagi _hiks_ yang bisa aku harapakan _hiks_ hanya kau harapanku _hiks_ tak ada yang mengerti perasanku _hiks_ tak ada, aku terlalu mencintaimu aku- "

Chu*

" –mmppp "  
Kyuhyun mencium bibirku, tak ada nafsu hanya ada lumatan kecil dan cinta, aku begitu terkejut Kyuhyun melakukan ini, ini..._ First Kiss_ku...

" cukup hyung, ini membuatku tambah sakit, pergilah dan berjuang, jika kita memang di tak dirkan untuk bersama kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, sungmin hyung hwaitng! "  
Aku tau dia hanya berpura-pura tegar

:: Because I Love You ::

" ... hyung aku percaya padamu... "

" ...ne, jika waktunya sudah tepat kau bisa berikan padanya... "

" ...ne, gomawo hyung "

:: Because I Love You ::

Aku memandang cermin yang berada di depanku, aku memakai sejenis topi berwarna hijau untuk mencegah agar rambut kuning pucatku tidak mengaggu oprasinya, semua begitu cepat, aku tak mengerti, belum sebulan lamanya aku mengenal Kyuhyun tapi aku sudah berani mengorbankan hidupku, Khyuhyun-ah berjuang

Clek*

" sungmin, cepat kita harus segera menjalani oprasinya kyuhyun sudah kami bius lima menit yang lalu "  
" ne hyung aku akan kesana "

' _규현아 사랑해 __[ Kyuhyun-ah Saranghae ] '_  
Bisikku di telinga kirinya

Beberapa dokter telah bersiap untuk memulai oprasi mereka berdua, dokter-dokter itu melumuri tangannya, dada kyuhyun dan dadanya sungmin dengan obat antiseptik, mengacungkan pisau-pisau kecilnya namun tajam kekedua dada tersebut, merobek kulit mereka dengan mudah dan memotong jantung kyuhyun yang yang tidak di butuhkan lagi dan di ganti dengan jantung sungmin, tiga jam sudah terlewati para dokter siap memindahkan jantung sungmin ke tubuh kyuhyun dan seorang dokter yang dekat dengan kedua pasiennya mulai menitikan air matanya, siapa lagi kau lau bukan yesung

Sungmin Heartbeat*  
[ Tit_Tit_Tit_Tit_Tit Tit_Tiiiiiiiittttt ]

:: Because I Love You ::

Kyuhyun Side*

_6 Month Leter..._

" chukae hyung kau sudah pulih total dan besok bisa langung pulang "  
Kata Taemin sedih, mengapa? Mengapa mereka bersedi, mereka tak suka aku bisa keluar dari sini? Aku kan sudah janji dengan Sungmin hyung jika kita sudah berjuang kita pasti bertemu lagi...

Mengapa? Mengapa semua orang yang dekat denganku sedih? Tak suka dengan kesembuhanku?  
Henry yang mengurung dirinya di kamar dan tidak ingin bertatap muka denganku? Taemin dengan wajah sedihnya? Ryeowook yang terus menangis dimalam hari sejak malam oprasiku... Yesung hyung yang sahabat baiku juga mulai menutup diri dariku... apa yang aku tidak ketahui sejak malam itu?

Lebih baik aku tidur dan pergi besok

:: Because I Love You ::

Cit...  
Cit cit cit...  
Cit...

Pagi sudah datang, aku terbangun karena nyanyian burung itu, bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri dan bersiap menghadap para _uke _yang benci dengan kesembuhanku

" ...Terima kasih semua sudah mau menjadi temanku selama ini, satu tahun tujuh bulan memang waktu yang sebentar untuk sebuah pertemanan, maafkan aku sudah menjadi teman yang buruk untuk kalian, aku memilih pulang dari pada bersama kalian, aku sudah berjanji pada sungmin hyung jika aku sudah sembuh kita akan bertemu lagi, jadi...selamat tinggal semuanya... "

Aku melihat Taemin yang terus menunduk, Ryeowook hyung yang hampir menangis dan tentu saja _uke_ kesukaanku si 'Litte Mochi' masih belum mau keluar dari kamarnya

Saat aku akn memutar badanku seseorang memegang lenganku...

" kyuhyun-ah boleh aku memelukmu? Mendengar detah jantung barumu? "  
Kata Ryowook hyung, lalu aku mengangguk dan tersenyum

Ryowook hyung mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke badanku dan menempelkan telingannya ke dadaku, badanya bergetar dia sedang...menagis, mengapa harus ada tangisan? Baju tipis abu-abuku mulai basah karena air mata Ryowook hyung, Yesung hyung menghampiri Ryowook dan menyuruhnya berhenti memeluku, namu Ryeowook membantah, Yesung hyung masih saja mencobanya dan akhirnya Ryeowook hyung mau melepaskanmu juga

" ... Mianhae kyuhyun-ah _hiks_, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne _hiks_ jika kau sakit akan ku bunuh kau "  
Ancam Ryeowook hyung

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, ternyata masih ada yang peduli padaku  
" ne hyung, aku janji akan terus sehat, annyeong "

Aku memutar badanku dan mulai meninggalkan _Hell _ini

:: Because I Love You ::

Bruk*

Ah...  
Akhirnya aku kembali kekamarku ini Eh! Tunggu dulu... kamarku baru di cat merah, oh oh oh andwe bonekaku... aku mempunyai boneka yang sepasang, boneka laki-laki berwarna coklat muda dan boneka perempuan berwarna putih boneka itu boneka _Teddy _, dada Lucy – boneka perempuan – terkena cat merah... aish ini kan susah di hilangkan, ah sudah lah terlalu pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara menghilangkannya

Aku membuka laptopku dan membuka e-mail,

Chat Day #1

From : sungmin .kr  
To : kyuhyun .kr

Bagaimana? Berjalan lancar?

.

...

From : kyuhyun .kr  
To :sungmin .krkr

Lancar hyung, Aku sudah pulih total

...

Chat Day #2

...

From : sungmin .kr  
To : kyuhyun .kr

Bagus kalau begitu

...

.

...

From : kyuhyun .kr  
To : sungmin .kr

Ne sangat bagus

...

Chat Day #3

...

From : sungmin .kr

To : kyuhyun .kr

Kau ada waktu?

...

.

...

From : kyuhyun .kr  
To : sungmin .kr

Ada, ada apa hyung?

...

Chat Day #4

...

From : sungmin .kr

To : kyuhyun .kr

Kau mau datang ke museum Seoul?  
Aku punya sesuatu untukmu

...

.

...

From : kyuhyun .kr  
To : sungmin .kr

Tentu kapan?

...

Chat Day #5

...

From : sungmin .kr  
To : kyuhyun .kr

Besok kau bisa? Jam 4 sore...

...

.

...

From : kyuhyun .kr

To : sungmin .kr

Tentu, aku akan kesana lebih cepat hyung!

...

Chat Day #6

...

From : sungmin .kr  
To : kyuhyun .kr

Kutunggu! :*

...

...

Setelah 6 hari berkirim e-mail akhinya aku bisa bertemu cute minnie hyung... aku harus datang lebih cepat!

:: Because I Love You ::

**To Be Continue**

Maaf ya... most nya lama... banyak tugas... dan authorpun hampis sakit... jadi author memutuskan istirahat sehati gak mikirin Fanfic ini, kalau author sakit siapa yang nerusun Fanfic ini? :( , Buat Chap kemarin ko' yang RnRnya sedikit? :( mulai bosen ya ama Fanfic ini?  
**Chap depan END!**

**Reply:**

**Margareth Pumpkins : sengaja di pendekin hehehe... , First Kiss? Boleh juga udah di terima sarannya...  
yeonRA137 : Hua... Terima kasih banyak... ' Ceritannya Pasti Seru ' Hiks * Terharu *, gak apa-apa ko' yeonRA137 aku seneng, jadi aku tau dimana letak kesalahanku dan kekuranganku.. Jeongmal Gomawo yeonRA137...  
ANEmonE : Jangan mati dulu, baca Fanficsku dulu baru boleh pati * Plak * * Bugh* * Brak * * Duagh * #Di_Bantai_ANEmonE #Piss ^^V**


	7. My Angel Is Gone

Title : Because I Love You  
Author : Jeong Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Drama  
Back Sound : Let's Not & Coagulation Junior

:: Because I Love You ::

Tap

Tap

Tap

Aku berjalam nenuju museum seoul , aku sudah berada di depan pintu museum ' ha` hh' , aku gugup, aku akan bertemu lagi dengan minnie hyung

" kyuhyun-ssi? "  
Seseorang ada yang membuyarkan lamunanku

" ne "  
Jawabku

" silahkan lewat sini "  
Yeoja itu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah tangga

Aku pun menaiki tangga yang di tunjukannya, setelah aku sampai berada di atas tangga aku bertemu dengan yeoja yang berbeda

" silahkan lewat sini kyuhyun-ssi "  
Mengarahkankku

Tertulis ' VIP ' untuk apa sungmin hyung memesan ruangan VIP, walaupun aku orang berada tapi aku akui ruangan VIP di meseum itu sangat mahal

Clek*

Tibalah aku di ruangan VIP, aku melihat ada foto-foto saat-saat di rumah sakit, - kelihatannya – orang-orang penting menatapku dengan tatapan berbeda, krena tentu saja aku berada di beberapa foto yang tertempel, ada video yang menayangkan 2 orang saling menatap lalu tertawa bersama, yup... itu sungmin hyung dan aku... seorang yeoja menyentuhku dan berbisik

" silahkan kyuhyun-ssi "

Ternyata bukan ruangan ini tempatnya masih ada lagi...

Clek*

Aku melihat namja cantik sedang berdiri membelakangiku

" minnie hyung? "  
kataku

Namja itu berbalik...bukan, itu bukan minnie hyung, orang itu terlihatlebih tua, orang itu memangcantik tetapi tak semanis sungmin hyung

" kyuhyun-ssi? "

Pebp

Lampu yang menerangi ruangan ini mati lalu perlahan-lahan sebuah video ditayangkan di layar yang sangat besar, seseorang berambut pucat yang sedang duduk di sofa putih muncul

" kau sudah datang... "  
Yup itu minnie hyung, perasaanku mulai tak enak

" ...kau sudah datang, kau berhasil bertahan hidup...selamat...dan...maaf...hiks...maaf aku berbohong...heechul hyung yang selalu mebalas e-mailmu...maaf aku mengingkari janji kita hiks tak ada donor yang cocok denganku hiks tak ada satupun, hiks hidupku tak berarti hiks namun semuanya berarti saat kau datang di dalam hidupku hiks aku tau kau mebutuhkan donor jantung yang cocok denganmu... "

Entah sejak kapan aku menangis dengan kencang...

" ...aku memutuskan bertemu yesung hyung agar memeriksa jantungku apa cocok denganmu? Kau tau hasilnya? Jantungku cocok dengan jantungmu...saat kau oprasi aku berada di sebelahmu menjadi suka relawan untuk mendonorkan jantungku untukmu... "

DEG

...Aku memegang dadaku...

" jaga jantungku baik-baik ok, hiks aku sayang padamu hiks jangan lupakan aku hiiiikss aku mencintaimu hiks aku pikir kita bukan jodoh jadi cari namja atau yeoja cantik lain ok! Hiks hwiting kuhyunnie! Annyeong "

PIP

Mati...  
Video itu menghilang, layar itu menjadi hitam, lampu menyala lagi, yang ku tau seorang namja cantik itu mengelus punggungku , tubuhku ambruk, bedanku bergetah dahsyat karena tangisan, sekarang aku tahu pengapa mere – para uke – benci padaku, jantung ini milik sungmin hyung...

:: Because I Love You ::

Sekarang aku terduduk di cafe bersama Heechul hyung, isakan itu sesekali masih keluar dari mulutku...

" kyuhyn-ah "  
Aku mendongkak, karena aku merasa di panggil

" ...sungmin sangat mencintaimu, hingga dia mau mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu... "  
" ...dia ingin kau terus hidup, dia ingin tenang di atas sana tanpa ada rasa khawatir akan kesehatanmu... "  
" ...sebelum dia pergi dia menitip ini padaku, dia ingin kau membacanya "

Heechul hyung menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang padaku...

.

.

.

Aku mendatangi rumah sakit yag dulu aku tempatia, aku mencari yesung hyung , Taeminnie , Henry , Ryeowook hyung atau siapapun yang bisa menjawabku

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di kantor yesung hyung

" ...jadi kalian semua tau?! "  
Bentakku

" sungmin hyung menyuruh kami agar tutup mulut "  
Kata taemin bergetar karena ketakutan

" itu sama saja membiarkan sungmin hyung mati! "  
Kataku dengan nada yang lebih tinggi

" dan kau hyung! Kau mengapa tak memberi tau ku?! "  
Kataku , Yesung hyung terdiam

" KALIAN SEMUA MEMBIARKAN SUNGMIN HYUNG MATI! "  
Bentakku Kesal

" CUKUP! KAU TAK SADAR MEMBUAT MEREKA KETAKUTAN HUH?! "  
Aku melihat para _uke _yang ketakutan di pelukan para _seme_

" SEMUA SEDIH SUNGMIN HYUNG PERGI, DAN ITU SEMUA DEMI HYUNG YANG TERSAYANG! KAU TAK SADAR SEBERAPA BESAR CINTA SUNGMIN HYUNG MADAMU?! DIA RELA MATI DEMI NAMJA TAK BERSYUKUR SEPERTIMU DAN KAU MALAH DATANG MARAH-MARAH MENGATAKAN KAMI MEMBIARKAN SUNGMIN HYUNG MATI HUH?! SADAR BERCERMINLAH! MEMANGNYA KAMI TIDAK MERASA KEHILANGAN?! KAMI SEMUA KEHILANGAN SESOSOK NAMJA CANTIK YANG SEMANGAT DAN RELA MATI DEMI PUJAAN HATINYA YANG BODOH INI! YANG BENAR SAJA... ayo semua kita pergi kita tak perlu mengurus HYUNG TERSAYANG ini! "  
Kata Minho , aku meerenung... apa yang Minho katakan benar

:: Because I Love You ::

Kubuka kotak itu aku melihat sebuah buku seperti novel tipis yang masih di segel dan sepucuk surat...

Novel itu berjudul 'Because I Love You' di sebelah kanan atas bertuliskan 'Based on a true story' buku itu sudah termasuk 'Best Seller', karena aku lebih penasaran dengan suratnya ku simpan novel itu dan membuka suratnya

' Waktu itu aku pernah berjanji aku akan membuat cerita yang menarik, aku dan kau menjadi pemeran utuamanya, Sebelum aku pergi aku masih sempat menulis novel oneshot itu, semoga kau suka :), itu buku pertama yang keluar, untukmu special... – Sungmin 3 –

Tulisan ' Sungmin 3 ' seperti tertulis dari tetesan darah...

Aku kembali mengambil novel yang berada di sebelahku , ku balikan buku itu dan membaca text pendek di balik buku itu

[ BackSound Coagulation On! ]

'  
Sebuah hidup yang tidak berarti menjadi berati karena seseorang...  
Aku menyayanginya...  
Aku mencintainya...  
Aku juga merasa hidup karenanya...  
Aku yang merasa hidup karena senyumannya...  
Aku yang merasa hidup karena Perhatiannya...  
Aku yang merasa hidup karena kasih sayangnya...  
Dia membutuhkanku...  
Aku yang harus merelakan hidupku yang mulai berarti ini...  
Aku yang ingin dia terus hidup...  
Aku yang harus berbohong padanya...  
Aku yang harus mengingkari janji kita...  
Aku yang harus berbuat seakan-akan aku akan hidup selamanya...  
Aku yang harus berbuat seakan-akan semuanya akan baik-baik saja...  
Aku yang harus siap semunya akan berakhir...  
Aku yang harus siap tak melihat senyumanya lagi...  
Aku yang harus siap berada di dalam peti mati yang dingin...  
Aku yang harus siap menjadi tulang belulang...  
Aku yang harus siap meninggalkan orang yang aku sayangi...  
Aku yang siap kehilangan jantungku...  
Aku yang siap sebagian diriku berada di tubuh orang yang aku cintai...  
Dan Aku yang mencintaimu...

'

Itu sangat menyakitakan hyung...  
Kubuka segel plastiknya dan membuka lembar pertama...

' Semua bermula saat aku datang ke tempat itu, aku melihatnya sedang terduduk membaca sebuah buku dan akupun mendekatinya mencoba berbicara dengannya, dari awal aku melihatnya aku sudah tertarik padanya, aku tak berniat ke taman, tapi karena aku hanya bisa melihatnnya dari jendela kamar, itu tak cukup aku harus melihatnya dari dekat... '

:: Because I Love You ::

**The End**

Ok...  
Aku akan bicara sedikit...  
1. Aku sudah memberi tahu kalian **Dont'like Don't Read!  
** kalian akan Review yang kurang mengenakaan untuk hati autor mending gak usah RnR deh! Dari pada RnRnya kaya gini ' Apaanih?! Gaje' Orang gak ada yang nyurus situ baca!  
kalian akan Review yang kurang mengenakaan untuk hati autor mending gak usah RnR deh! Dari pada RnRnya kaya gini ' Apaanih?! Gaje' Orang gak ada yang nyurus situ baca!  
kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah setia RnR dari awal sampai sekarang Gomawo Shelly Kritikannya, Margareth Pumpkins, yeonRA137 kritikannya juga, sparkyumin, May AngelBunny, ANEmonE, Song HoRa137, diazzelf, DiKa, Vhentea, Ryu pokoknya semuanya jeongmal gomawo

**Reply:  
****Shelly: Beneran bagus? Hua... gomawo, oh ya Shelly thanks ya udah mau Review dari awal sampai sekarang, hiks *lebay* bener-bener berterima kasih banget sama shelly  
May AngelBunny: Nih *sodorin_tissue* , kau juga May AngelBunny thanks ya udah mau Review dari awal sampai sekarang  
sparkyumin : Allure Of Tears – Mandarin :: Bener gak? Dari awal gak kepikiran dan gak niat untuk bikin cerita kaya Allure Of Tears Cuma waktu ending kehabisan akal, masa yang ' dead ' ngasih surat terus yang idup nangis itu kan udah banyak banget cerita yang pake ending kaya gitu jadi kepikiran deh film Allure Of Tears hehehe... sparkyumin thanks ya udah ngorbanin waktunya untuk baca dan Review Fanfic abal ini :)  
Dan untuk semua : Thank You very very very much much much *muncrat***

**Dan satu lagi siapa yang mau nunggu ****Because I Love You Happy Ending Ver.**** ?**


End file.
